Russian Union
The Russian Union, shortened to the Union and abbreviated "RU," is the only organized resistance force in Russia, and is established primarily in the center of their country. History In 2087, the United Earth was already in control of most of the globe. With North Korea and China fallen, the two nations who fought against the United Earth the most, Russia was the last one standing. Unlike the others who fought, they chose to hold their ground, using the weather as their defense. However, there was one prime issue that the Federation had faced, one that was not expected and caught them all by surprise: internal conflict. Less than 30% of the nation--civilian and military alike--disagreed with the Federation and sensed the need to surrender was at hand. Given that they were the last country standing, the nation saw a significant drop in morale. The Russian Federation was unwilling to surrender, however, and was most certainly willing to fight to keep their country intact. This came to be known as the 1-18 Conflict, as the fighting began on January 18th. Tensions existed before then, naturally; however it boiled to the point that fighting became inevitable. The 1-18 Conflict dragged on for four months of bloodshed. Some who resisted felt that giving into the United Earth would give them mercy, that their futures would be secured and under control. Some even felt that it would allow them the cultural space they had wanted. This group of somewhat like-minded people called themselves the Russian Union, a united resistance force against the Russian Federation with the intention to keep their people free. They fought against their government as hard as they could, and by May 5th, the United Earth arrived. They were preparing for an assault against the Federation for some time. They knew very well of the follies of Napoleon and Hitler. Their method of attack would be to fly into space, then fly back down into Russian territory and eradicate all key Federation installations. However, when they heard of the Union uprising, they instead flew their aerospacecraft straight toward Moscow and calm the storm between the two Russian sides. Upon arrival, the United Earth identified all Union targets and opened fire on attacking Federation forces, not a single bit of collateral damage due to precisely calculated strikes against the opposing military. Weakened and unable to exploit the somewhat weakened state of the United Earth forces as they steadily moved through Russian airspace, during one of the country's perilous winters no less, the Federation surrendered. On May 7th, Russian Federation President Anton Titov officially surrendered everything to the United Earth. It did not end there, however. On November 22nd, 2087, the United Earth garrisons were ordered to line up several key Russian officers and eliminate them in a firing squad. The Russian Union ex-military officers were one of those ordered to comply. Realizing their true enemy, the Russian Union reformed and went into hiding, doing all that they could to stay beneath the radar of their foe. They managed to remain concealed until 2093, when one of their outposts were discovered. After an interrogation and swift execution, Union positions were revealed to the United Earth Armed Forces, and one by one they started to fall. They hastily decided it was time to rebel in full against their oppressors. On August 20th, 2093--a week after being revealed--the Union declared war. Technology Borrowing technology from the Russian Federation, the Union has access to laser weaponry and heavily-armored combat tanks. They also managed to get their hands on worker drones from the black market a year before the Federation fell. Though they are not as optimal as most other workers, they still fill their much-needed role. Current Status To this day, the Russian Union barely holds their own against United Earth forces. Surrounded and outnumbered, but not outsmarted and certainly not out-weathered, the Russians stand firm for now.Category:Factions